703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Tibet
|returnees = Emilysledge (35) kbrattpf (35) PrincessLexipop (35) Ska2017 (35) Heuse1ac (40) Poryful-Z (40) |video = |previousseason= Survivor: Kiribati |nextseason = Survivor: Romania |bluray=TibetBluray.png }}Survivor: Tibet is the thirty-third season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' All of the tribes had a hidden immunity idol located at their respective camps. *'Idols Not Rehidden:' Idols would not be rehidden immediately after they were used or removed from the game. Instead, if used, the premerge tribes’ idols would be rehidden only at the swap, and the merge idol would not be rehidden at all. *'Final Two:' The contestants were told from the beginning of the game that only two players would make it to the Final Tribal Council. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 8, both tribes attended tribal council. **On Day 15, two tribes again attended tribal council, with only one of the three tribes winning immunity. *'Auxiliary Tribe:' On Day 11, a surprise tribe switch introduced a third tribe to the game, Lhotse, spreading the fifteen remaining players across three tribes of five. Moderators Castaways } | rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |9 |- | |'ShayzzaGlaceon' "Shay" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |9 |- | |'DoritosConfirmed' "Aleks" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |2 |- | |'meismedha' "Medha" | |4th Voted Out Day 8 |7 |- | |'Ska2017' "Trey" | |5th Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | |'emilysledge' "Emily" | | |6th Voted Out Day 13 |4 |- | |'jennamarie' "Jenna" | | |7th Voted Out Day 15 |12 |- | |'Chalinona' "Joey" | | |8th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | |'kbrattpf' "Karsten" | | |9th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | |'heuse1ac' "Drew" | | | rowspan="11" |Eliminated 1st Jury Member Day 21 |0 |- | |'StackyBro' "Tyler" | | |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |12 |- | |'Poryful-Z' "Pory" | | |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 26 |9 |- | |'Surferdude1219' "Marty" | | |12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 28 |11 |- | |'Vincent Van Gone' "Vincent" | | |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 31 |7 |- | |'PrincessLexipop' "Lexi" | | |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |11 |- | |'seamusfromkansas' "Seamus" | | |15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 |8 |- | |'Kjbi' "Damien" | | |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 37 |5 |- | |'uprising1234' "Big Z" | | |16th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 |14 |- | |'Bleak Moonlight' "Liam" | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |0 |- | |'Jpriced' "Jp" | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |3 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Seamus | | - | - | | | - | - | | - | | | | | | | | |colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Lexi | - | | | - | - | | | - | - | | | | | | | |colspan="4" | | |- | | align="left" |Vincent | | - | - | | | | | - | - | | | | | | |colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Marty | - | | | - | - | - | colspan="2" | - | | | | | | |colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left" |Pory | - | | | - | - | | | - | - | | | | |colspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" |Tyler | - | | | - | - | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="8" | | |- | | align="left" |Drew | - | | | - | - | - | - | | - | | |colspan="9" | | |- | | align="left" |Karsten | | - | - | | | - | colspan="2" | - | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Joey | | - | - | | | - | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Jenna | - | | | - | - | | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Emily | | - | - | | | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Trey | | - | - | | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Medha | | - | - | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Aleks | - | | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Shay | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Jared | |colspan="21" |} Trivia * This is the first Survivor season hosted by John, Toby, and Keaton. * The logo for this season was made by John, the mangas by Keaton, and the intro by Nadine and John. Links Tibet Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Survivor